Diverging Paths
by BeigeBagels
Summary: When Barton is compromised, Fury decides that the Avengers might need a little extra help in the form of two prisoners that SHIELD caught a few months before. T for language, longer summary inside. I'd appreciate any reviews, good or bad, as long as someone's reading my story, I'm happy.
1. Better Summary

"Sir, you can't be serious! They're loose canons! One is a homicidal threat to humanity, and the other is scared of their own shadow! You can't seriously be considering willing to risk the lives of possibly the entire world by trusting them!"

"Shut the hell up, MacNamara. We need all the help we can get with this case, and I'll be damned if we all die because we were too afraid to take a chance. Now get the hell outta my sight, I've got work to do."

* * *

When Barton is compromised, Fury decides that the Avengers might need a little extra help. When the team's already comprised of an old man from the twenties, a red headed assassin in a catsuit, a rich guy in an expensive metal suit, an alien with a god complex, a scientist with anger issues and a currently mind controlled guy who's good with a bow and arrow, what's the addition of two extremely codependent and slightly homicidal children gonna hurt?


	2. Chapter 1

**So lemme explain some things. None of this belongs to me, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Avengers belongs to Marvel.**

 **Also, I don't really have a fully thought out plot for this yet. I've got the bare bones up until a certain point, and then it's just a pit of nothing but hope that I'll come up with something later.**

 **Also Frisk and Chara are agender. No Charisk or any other ships involving these two children. And how I made this is that Chara is a demon, and the EXP Chara or Frisk gets will be distributed to the both of them because Chara is bound to Frisk or something.**

 **Background bit: Been a few months since Frisk and Chara escaped from the Underground. Spent the whole time running from state to state, usually killing people for EXP. Police occasionally look into their case, but for some reason they never catch them.**

 **Oh and one more thing: Ten reviews without me even starting yet? Geez, I hope this lives up to the hype ^^; Probably not though, this is like a crack fic that takes itself too seriously. Okay, go read now.**

"Frisk, slow down!" Chara hissed underneath their breath. They pulled back a little on the hand that was entertwined with their own. Frisk turned and pouted at Chara. The older of the two rolled their eyes as they weaved through the many crowd of people who were making their ways to their own destinations. Who knew New York could be so busy?

"Frisk, it's a coffee shop, not a circus. Calm down before we somehow cause a scene, which is not what we nees right now." Chara almost tripped as Frisk returned to their original speed, a small but noticeable skip in their step as they turned to look at their only (alive) friend with a smile twitching on their usually expressionless face.

"Excited!" they said quietly, always a person of few words. Chara huffed as they waited at a crosswalk, cars of many colors and makes driving past the crowd that they had joined.

"I know we hardly ever leave for anything other than business purposes, but it's safer that way!" They started walking side by side as the crowd moved collectively towards the other end of the street. "Out here, surrounded by people, anything could go wrong! What if we accidentally harm someone? Or, we just happen to stumble across one of the few people that have gotten away? What'd we do then?"

"Worry too much," Frisk simply said as they finally arrived at their destination. It was a busy, commercial coffee shop, filled with people in their break, as it was around lunch time.

Chara ordered the coffee for the both of them, as well as a weird cookie that they'd caught Frisk staring at hungrily. It was overpriced and most definitely not worth the price, but it did provide time for Chara and Frisk to actually talk in the corner of the shop. The odd pair spent the time talking about a variety of things, a lot of them not even important to their day to day lives they were currently living. The two needed time to just relax and not be on edge. Well, close enough to not on edge that Chara could be.

"-And then he died! I couldn't believe that Captain America had died! I mean, I knew he would've had to have died eventually, but it was still a shock to hear it over the radio. He was basically my hero," the brown haired demon said, sipping their black and bitter coffee.

Frisk nodded. They'd heard the story of Captain America- who hasn't? But it was entirely different to hear the story from a textbook than someone who had actually been there.

Frisk blinked rapidly as their vision was temporarily tinged gold. Dang, they had accidentally saved. They guess the light hearted conversation had made them happier than they had thought. Determined to keep conversations and times like this to keep occurring, even. They'd have to Resave when they got back to the base, though. Frisk and Chara would not be happy campers if they were in a brutal fight, only to be killed and sent back to the coffee shop, probably visibly freaked out and scared. That'd cause a scene that they did not need in their lives, thank you very much.

Chara flicked their eyes down to Frisk's empty coffee cup.

"You done?" At the nod that they received, they picked up the two empty cups and threw them in the garbage, and started walking out with Frisk.

Once through the glass door, Chara glanced their startling red eyes back into the coffee shop, narrowing their eyes as they saw an unassuming man stand up and leave the shop a few seconds after them.

They pulled Frisk a little closer as they began to walk a little faster, just a barely noticeable change in speed. Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"There's a guy following us," Chara muttered quietly, making sure to go in the opposite direction of the place that the two of them were hiding ouf in for the time being. "He's been walking near us since before we got to the shop. I thought it was just a coincidence that we were headed to the same place. Look back, but don't make it obvious, okay?"

Frisk turned and looked directly into the man's eyes through the few people that were separating the two from him. They stared at each other for a moment before Chara grabbed their arm and pulled them ahead, picking up their pace as they all but ran through the crowd.

"I said not to make it obvious!" they hisses underneath their breath. Frisk shrugged, a small apologetic smile on their face.

Almost half an hour later, Chara was sure that they had lost their tracker. Frisk was a little frightened and skeptic, but trusted their friend with their life.

One final shortcut through an ally later, and they would be on their way back to their temporary home.

Or, at least, that's what Chara had planned. They did not expect almost a dozen very organized, very capable agents to drop out from nowhere and take them captive.

They had lost sight of Frisk for a second as they began to climb the fence, and the next thing they heard was a frantic "Chara!"

They turned around to face their friend, but was quickly knocked unconscious and had even managed to fall off the fence.

A nice day out, Frisk said. What could possibly go wrong, Chara had thought. This shows why they should have never left the base in the first place.

 **That's about it... Heh, sorry! ^^;**


	3. Chapter 2

So,,, its been a while. Sorry about that. But hey, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback, and it's really motivated me to keep going! It's kinda (read: majorly) unplanned, so if anybody has any ideas for this or anything, be sure to let me know! I'll try to incorporate it as best I can into the story!

Anyways, you guys have been waiting enough. Continue please! ^^

Chara was the angriest they've been in a long time. Angrier, even, then when Asriel had let them die for no reason. Angrier than when Sans kept killing Frisk so many times that their friend was definitely scared of anything even remotely skeletal-like.

When Frisk and Chara had been captured, they had been woken up separated. This, of course, caused Chara to freak out. They've been alone for years, until Frisk came along and ended that long chain of unending loneliness. And now they were alone again, alone in some weird room with some weird wall that was translucent and _very_ hard to shatter.

The demon didn't know why Frisk hadn't gone back to their last SAVE yet. It's been hours since Chara had woken up; surely Frisk would be awake too? They know that their human friend hadn't died- otherwise the SAVE would've surely occurred and the two of them would be safe and sound, back at the-

"Chara could almost hit themself. Duh, their last SAVE point had been when that strange man had been following them. Frisk surely would've been terrified at the thought of going back to that moment. They needed to find them, to tell them a plan or something in order to escape that guy. But how to escape and see them?

As Chara was deep in thought, a man suddenly stood in front of their weird, see through room. They looked up and glared with as much anger as their blood red eyes could muster. Which, they could proudly say, was a lot of anger.

The human in front of them was tall, but not too tall. He was almost... average, if Chara had to describe him. But average in a strange way. It was almost scary, and Chara knew what scary was.

"Tch," Chara said underneath their breath as the man sat in a chair that sat in front of their room. They didn't let up on their glare as the man smiled disarmingly at them- in fact, they glared even harder.

"Hello. I have a few questions for-"

"Where is Frisk?" Chara demanded, standing up from the bed they were on and stalking to get as close to the glass(?) wall as they dared. The man smiled pleasantly.

"Frisk?" Chara bared their teeth at him, showing off their fangs as they crossed their arms in a show of frustration. Was this man slow or what?

"Yeah, about the same size as me, brown eyes, hair down to their neck? I know you guys have them here, and I want to see them," Chara huffed angrily.

"I see. Yes, your friend... Frisk is fine and safe- for now." Chara's eyes narrowed at that. "Now, we can settle this peacefully if you'd answer a few of our questions." The demon huffed, but nodded as a sign to continue. They were gonna go back to their SAVE point after they reveal their plan to Frisk (which they still needed to think of. Maybe a hostage situation? No, that'd just make them more eager to capture them.)

"Now, simple questions first. Name?"

"Chara."

"Chara Blank or Blank Chara?" Here they rolled their eyes skyward and fought back a feeling of violence that came when they felt any sort of sad emotion. Chara no longer had a last name, as their original birth givers were possiblt the worst humans they've ever had the displeasure of meeting, and their adopted parents- nope. Not thinking about that.

"Just Chara," they said through gritted teeth. The man frowned, but accepted this question and moved on.

"Alright, Chara. What are you?" Chara blinked, before immediately moving into a hostile stance, baring their teeth once again. The man tensed up, not in a scared way, but in a way that made him seem as if he was ready to fight back if Chara ever tried to harm him. _Good luck with that_ , they thought darkly, but forced themself to relax into a less suspicious position.

"What's to say I'm not human?" they ask, carefully choosing their words.

"Red eyes, for one. You're not wearing any contacts, and you're too young to go into any surgery to change them-" Boy was he wrong there, Chara was surely at least twice this man's age, but there was no need to tell him that. "-so they must be natural. Another thing, your teeth are sharper than any human's have any right to be." Chara quickly pulled their lips over their previously bared teeth, and licked their tongue against them. Were they really that sharp?

"So, please answer the question." Chara's eyes narrowed. This man was dangerous.

"How about no?" they say, and move away from their position at the glass in order to sit back down on their thin mattress that they had woken up on. The man frowned.

"Please, Chara, just answer the question-"

"Why should I answer any of your questions, huh?" they growled out angrily. "You kidnapped me and my friend. I'm not letting out a single _peep_ unless you let us meet up. So either let me see them or let us go!"

The man sighed, but stood up and left without too much fanfare after that. Char relaxed slightly, but turned to glare at the security camera that hung in the corner of the room.

"Didn't even get his name," they muttered, kicking the cot they were sitting on viciously.

So,,, yeah! It's not discontinued, just forgot about it is all. So, yeah! Happy reading, and thanks to everyone whose put up with me so far! Feel free to call me out on any mistakes in grammar, spelling, continuity, or plot.


End file.
